


Nightmare

by MaynardYard



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, for Elaina, joshler - Freeform, poor tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaynardYard/pseuds/MaynardYard
Summary: It's kinda sad but not rllyIt's cute tooI guessI rushed posting this





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elaina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaina/gifts).



Tyler's eyes flew open as he crash-landed out of his nightmare. His breath was rapid and he was trying to hold back from screaming. The demons in his mind just laughed at him, and he wanted to cry.   
He rolled over in the van he slept in and saw his best friend Josh sleeping soundly. Tyler had always trusted Josh when he felt like this, but it was really early in the morning, and waking him would not be a good idea. So instead, Tyler shuffled over and lay down in the crook of Josh's arm.   
It worked like magic for Tyler, his mind cleared by the drummer's breathing, which soon lulled Tyler into a safe, dreamless sleep.  
•  
When the sun rose, Josh awoke to see Tyler nestle in his arm. He wondered if Tyler had been having bad dreams again, and Josh started to feel oddly protective of Tyler. He didn't want anything to hurt his friend, he concluded, but the drummer knew that there was more to it.   
"Josh?" Tyler's voice interrupted his thoughts.  
"Hey Ty, how are you?" Josh turned to look at his best friend, his eyebrow raised.   
"Oh, uh, I," Tyler stuttered, his face reddening quickly and he started to push himself away from Josh.  
"Ty it's fine," Josh assured him.   
"R-really?" Tyler stopped, and leaned his head down on his friend's arm, tentatively at first, but then the singer leaned into him and closed his eyes.   
"You two gonna stay there forever?" Mark snorted at them.  
"This is normal, no homo," Josh grunted lazily, not wanting to leave.   
"Whatever you say, but I swear," the manager turned and opened the van door and did whatever he did in the morning. Neither of the boys cared.   
•  
The show Twenty One Pilots had performed at sold our completely, and it was probably one of the best shows Tyler and Josh has played in. As the show ended, Josh took Tyler's hand and raised it and the stadium erupted again. The two said their goodbye to the crowds and ran backstage.   
"That was sick!" Tyler gasped, adrenaline of the show still pumping through his systems. Josh nodded and the singer could feel Josh felt the same rush. An idea popped into Tyler's head.  
"Come on!" He grabbed Josh's hand and started to run out of the building and on to the streets. They ran until they had reached a park. It was empty, a few light posts here and there that illuminated their path.   
Josh and Tyler found their way to the playground, where they sat by the top of the slide together.   
"Don't you think people will worry where we are?" Josh asked, looking at his friend with concern. Tyler looked at him, his eyes locking and it felt extremely hard to speak at that moment.   
"It'll be fine, we won't be long," he muttered, and realized how beautiful Josh's eyes were. How pretty his face was in general.   
The eye contact just happened, it wasn't awkward, it just existed. Tyler was wondering if he should kiss the drummer. How would Josh react? And where was these feelings coming from? Tyler and Josh had always had a special kind of friendship, but what if it was more? It was all cut off by the ringtone that indicated Tyler had a text.   
Tyler blushed and got the phone out of his pocket, and read the message.  
"It's from the tour director, he wants us back so we can get ready to leave." He saw Josh stand up, and Tyler followed in suit, walking back to the van.  
•  
Did Josh feel the same?   
The question rushed through his mind again and again, and it left him confused and stressed. The whole night Tyler twisted and turned, until it eventually woke Josh.  
"You okay Ty?" He asked, his voice sounding disoriented.   
"I can't sleep," Tyler responded truthfully and he stared at the ceiling of the van.   
"Is it another nightmare?" Josh asked again.  
"No. It's just," he stopped, trying to find a way to say it. "Um Josh? Can I tell you something, and can you promise not to hate me for it?"  
"Tyler I would never hate you. Never!" The drummer protested.  
"I think I- I think I'm in l-love with," Tyler paused, and looked at Josh's face for a reaction. "In love with you."   
Tyler barely had time to process Josh slamming his lips on his. It felt like something that had been pent up for a while, and Tyler kissed him back, making up for the time they hadn't been like this. Their lips only parted when Tyler started to feel a bit dizzy, because he hadn't realized it, but he had held his breath the entire time.   
"So does that mean you like me too?" Tyler asked hopefully.   
"Of course it does silly," his friend teased. Tyler rolled over on top of Josh, then kissed Josh again, this time less rushed and more passionate. Josh's hands found Tyler's waist and neck, as if he was trying to get Tyler even closer.  
"It's late Tyler," Josh whispered after a while.  
"I know," he replied, still lying in Josh's chest. "I'm going to sleep here."   
Josh just nodded and closed his eyes, happy that he finally had what he had dreamed for so long would happen.


End file.
